Ella es del León
by SayumiSahima
Summary: Sasuke ama con pasion a su novia, es la persona mas importante en su vida pero el es muy celoso y ella muy hermosa. Que ara el azabache para calmar sus celos?. Oneshot SasuHina (lemon)
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la franquicia; Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino al talentoso mangaka Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para mis locuras mentales.

 **Hooooooola! Holis a todos, hoy vengo a traerles un SasuHina y LEMON! como la ven? Debo recalcar que es mi primer lemon y como que no me convenció mucho pero espero que para ser el primero me haya quedado "bueno" por así decirlo… en fin, sin más que decir, DISFRRRRRUTEN! :3**

 **Ella es del león**

Hinata Hyuga era su nombre, esa chica que me encendía con solo verla mover sus fantásticas caderas, y juro por Kami que aun que me moleste, estoy seguro que no soy el único al que le saca más de un suspiro, esa chica era sexi sin siquiera saberlo y eso amigos, eso , es aun mas sexi.

Esos ojos tan similares a la luna pero con un minúsculo toque lavanda, te hacen ir al cielo y regresar, ese cabello tan largo hasta la diminuta cintura, esa cintura… Uff, esos pechos que a kilómetros de distancia se nota lo jugosos que son, esas piernas largas y torneadas que si las vez en mini-shorts enseguida viene a tu mente el tenerlas enroscadas en tus propias caderas, haciéndote presión para no separarte de su cuerpo.

Si, esa chica es una diosa y cuando baila en esa tarima es como ver a un ángel sensual, yo mato y muero por ella, no por nada es mi prometida, mi futura esposa y juro que cualquier maldito que se atreva a mirarla soez no volverá a ver nunca, les sacare los ojos y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo.

– ¿Sasuke-kun…? – salgo de mis pensamientos homicidas, pues su dulce voz me llama.

–Dime, Hina-hime– así es, es MI princesa.

–Sasuke-kun, ya acabo el ensayo, ya podemos irnos– me miro con esos ojos que hacen que sucumba a cualquier petición que ella me haga.

–Claro, vamos– como siempre le contesto con mi voz inmutable, esa que me caracteriza por parecer que nada me importa.

La tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a mi apartamento, esos pensamientos homicidas solo me llevan a una cosa, reclamarla como mía y… eso are.

Ella, Hinata Hyuga es MIA, en su piel lleva marcados mis besos y mis caricias, en su cuerpo lleva el nombre Sasuke Uchiha por todas, TODAS partes, que quede claro.

Entramos a mi apartamento, ella enseguida va a la nevera por un vaso de agua, y yo, yo solo puedo verle, ver ese hermoso trasero, esas deliciosas caderas contornearse, eso solo me hace arder más y me pregunto " _¿Cómo rayos hace esta mujercita para encenderme solo con caminar?"._

Ella está dándome la espalda, tomando agua y yo, poco a poco me voy acercando hasta llegar a abrazarla por la cintura, ella sorprendida por el contacto repentino gira un poco su angelical rostro y con la duda y la sorpresa reflejada en su mirada perlada, me pregunta…

– ¿Sa… Sasuke-kun? – escucho su musical y delicada voz.

–Dime…– el deseo está impregnada el mis voz que ahora se escucha mas ronca y seductora.

– ¿Que sucede?, Sasuke-kun–.

–Tu, tú eras lo que sucede, hi-me…– le contesto mientras meto mi mano por debajo que la polera blanca súper sexi.

– ¿Yo…?, pero…– no la dejo terminar, la beso con pasión, casi con desesperación.

Ella tarda unos segundos en reaccionar pero me corresponde de la misma manera, mientras gira su cuerpo y enrolla sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la abrazo para pegarla más a mí, sintiendo la necesidad por su cuerpo esbelto, por su calor y sus caricias, para hacerla mía una vez más.

Consumidos por ese beso salvaje, nos separamos por la falta de aire, nos miramos y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi hime se encontraba igual de deseosa que yo, o tal vez mas… sus ojos perla reflejaban un brillo de deseo, ese que me vuelve loco.

Ahora fue ella quien unió nuestros labios y de un brinco clavo sus piernas en los costados de mis caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosaran por encima de nuestras prendas haciendo que ambos soltáramos un gemido ahogado en nuestro beso por el contacto, yo lleve mis manos a sus glúteos para cargarla y hacer que se tallara contra mí, camine por la pequeña cocina de mi apartamento asta sentarla en la isla de la antes mencionada.

–Te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre, una y otra vez, preciosa– le dije con voz ronca y apasionada, totalmente perdido en la excitación del momento.

Ella solo atino a jadear por el contacto de mi mano en su precioso pecho izquierdo mientras besaba su cuello y disfrutaba de ese exquisito olor a vainilla, era extremadamente dulce pero no al grado de empalagar, debo admitir que me fascina escucharla así, saber que solo yo puedo verla en ese estado, solo yo tengo es placer de ver a este ángel corrompido por el mas delicioso pecado de entregar nuestros cuerpos.

Continuo besándole dejando un camino de saliva desde su fino cuello hasta bajar a su ceno derecho mientras en un solo movimiento salvaje le abro la su polera blanca y me deshago de una vez por todas de ese molesto bra.

–Sa… Sasuke… ahhh!... – su delgado cuerpo tiembla entre mis brazos, mientras yo me divierto lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando sus hermosos y suaves pechos, bajo mis manos mis manos para cargarla y a paso lento, tratando de no chocar con mis muebles, la llevo hasta mi habitación para tumbarla en la cama, todo esto mientras nuestros labios no se separan ni por un minuto.

Ahora que la tengo a mi merced, me deshago de mi fina camisa negra dejando ver un tatuaje en mi pecho de lado izquierdo, ese león que hace años cuando adolecente, borracho y drogado me atreví a hacerlo y no me arrepiento pues me encanta cuando sus finos, dulces y delicados labios besan la obra de arte que llevo tatuada en mis piel, debo recalcar que así como ese tatuaje, ella lleva tatuados mis besos por toda su nívea piel.

Una vez que termine de deshacerme de mi ropa le voy quitando ese pantalón negro tipo cuero para dejar a la vista su sensual braguita raja con encaje negro súper sexi haciendo conjunto con su sexi bra que ahora yace tirado en la cocina.

Me voy directo a esa parte en específico, esa la cual amo dar placer, esa dulce y encantadora zona que ahora se encuentra deliciosamente húmeda y dilatada.

–Ahhh!... – amo hacerle gritar y jadear, escucharle así es la gloria.

Enreda sus delgados dedos en mi cabellara azabache mientras en un acto casi desesperado hace presión ocasionándome dolor en mi cuero cabelludo, pero eso solo consigue ponerme mas excitado, si eso es posible porque a estas alturas mi amiguito solo quiere una cosa y es estar dentro de la mujer a la cual beso y lamo su parte más intima por encima de su braguita sexi.

– ¿Te gusta?... – como me encanta escucharla hablar cuando esta excitada y más me encanta hacerle suplicar porque le haga el amor. –Dime, hime, qué quieres que haga, ¿me detengo o continuo? –.

–¿Q-que?... no, continua, hazlo… hazme tuya, Sasuke-kun… o-onegai…– hahahahaha, meta cumplida, sintiéndome orgulloso de siempre conseguir lo que quiero, me deshago de esa sexi pero molesta braga la cual desaparece por algún lado de la habitación, con desesperación la beso, mientras me coloco entre sus largas piernas para posicionarme en el lugar correcto y así poder adentrarme a ella despacio mientras siento sus paredes apretar mi pene dándome placer casi instantáneo, esa maravillosa sensación mientras veo como sus preciosos ojos se cierran con fuerza y abre sus labios un poco para dejar escapar un ligero gemido.

Me muevo lento, pausado, como si la mujer a la que tengo debajo fuese una muñeca de porcelana y en cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera romperse, pero ella me indica, literalmente, a "romperla" enredando sus lindas piernas en mi cadera para llegar más profundo, y yo para darle gusto así lo hago y acelero el ritmo hasta llegar al punto de que casi se vuelve salvaje la manera de salir y entrar en ella una y otra vez mientras sus jadeos y gritos solo consiguen hacerme llegar al punto máximo que puedo soportar y es ahí cuando la siento apretar mi miembro con más fuerza, clava sus pequeñas pero afiladas uñas en mis brazos, esos signos de que ella pronto tendrá su tan anhelado orgasmo y me suplica, no con palabras, sino con jadeos cada vez más fuertes que continúe así, y yo la dejo ser.

–¡Sasuke! – su espalda se arquea y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras siento sus paredes vaginales mas húmedas y contraerse más, apretando mi miembro hasta el punto de sentir como yo me corro dentro de ella y ambos temblamos y nos miramos a los ojos, negro y blanco se encuentran y nuestras miradas lo dicen todo.

–Te amo…– me dice así en susurro tratando de jalar mas aire para recuperar la respiración acompasada.

–Y yo te amo a ti, hime…– la beso con ternura, como solo ella sabe que puedo ser el hombre más cariñoso del planeta, si me lo propongo.

Salgo de ella con cuidado y me tumbo a su lado, ella me abraza mientras con su dedo índice, acaricia mi tatuaje y lo besa con extrema ternura.

Nos dejamos vencer por el cansancio y nos dormimos, total, ya es muy tarde, las doce y madia para ser exacto, mañana debemos trabajar y ya hemos hecho el suficiente ejercicio por ahora, mañana seria otro día. Pero antes de cerras mis ojos y caer por completo en la inconsciencia, a mi mente vinieron esos pensamientos egoístas y de reclamar lo que es mío, ella es mía, muy pronto la señora de Uchiha, madre de mis hijos, mi compañera de vida.

–Te prometo, hacerte feliz… mi princesa– ella ya no me escuchaba pero, yo me propuse hacer que todos los días ella, mi hime, tuviese una sonrisa en sus labios carmesí, hoy y para siempre, hasta la muerte.

 **Sugoi! Espero les haya gustado aun que sea un poquito, no sean tan malos con esta humilde escritora novata. E leído muuuuuuuchos fics y esto es el resultado de lo que inspiraron en mi muchos talentosos escritores (ustedes). Arigato, por leer esta "locura mental". Les manda muchos besos y abrazos XOXOXOXOXOXO** **Sahima-san** **! :3**


End file.
